bleachszerpjatekfandomcom_hu-20200216-history
Viclyn Do'ana
Viclyn Do'ana egy jelenleg Karakurában tartózkodó drow bérgyilkos, az Insignis Reliquia tagja. Egyike a 13-as kör, az Insignis Circulus tagjainak. Megjelenés, személyiség 176 cm-ével drow mértékhez képest átlagosnak számít. Alaposan kiépített izomzata van, szélesebb vállai, vastagabb karjai. Testén megannyi heg fedezhető fel, valóságos emlékek tárháza. Itt-ott kínzások, büntetések, máshol pedig harci sérülések nyomai. Jellegzetes külsejéről könnyen felismerhető. Bőre obszidián színű, teljesen fekete. Derékig érő, hófehér haja bizonyos fények közt ezüstösnek tűnik, valamint mandulavágású, vörös színben játszó íriszekkel rendelkezik. A sötét ruhadarabokat kedveli, amik nem ütnek el bőre színétől, s amikben könnyen mozog. Emellett rendszerint piwafwijába, csuklyás köpenyébe rejtőzik, hiszen nem szeretne külseje miatt feltűnést kelteni az emberek világában. Emellett a csuklya jótékonyan takarja előle a fényeket, többé-kevésbé kiszűrve előle őket - szemei ugyanis nagyon érzékenyek, nehezen viseli a fényt. Ez természetesen nem jelenti azt, hogy ténylegesen károsodna tőle, és napfényben is teljes biztonsággal mászkál, csupán a fény kellemetlen szemei számára. Arca kicsit hosszúkás, arcvonásai kemények, szögletesek, határozottak. Rendkívül arrogáns, büszke, makacs, hidegvérű és egoista. Nem bírja elviselni, ha nem neki van igaza, azonban arra is túl büszke, hogy érdemleges vitát kezdjen a másikkal. Inkább lezárja a témát azzal, hogy neki van igaza, és kész. Ha nem így van, az sem érdekli, saját magának sem hajlandó bevallani. Általában hallgatag egyén, szereti a magányt, ritka az, ha sokat beszél. Ha mégis, általában süt mondandójából a mérhetetlen arrogancia, a flegmaság és az akaratosság. Ennek ellenére is tud érvelni, ám ha mégis sarokba szorítják, ismételten lezártnak tekinti a témát. Bizalmatlan másokkal szemben, rendkívül paranoiás. Büszke származására, belé lett nevelve, hogy más fajok képviselőit egyszerűen ne tisztelje. Bár gyakorlatilag önmagán kívül soha nem tisztelt senki mást. Soha nem cselekszik meggondolatlanul, így nincsenek megbánásai, ám mindig gyorsan dönt. Kedveli Nocturnt, már-már bajtársaként gondol rá. Rájött arra, hogy vannak közös érdekeik, s amíg nem akadályozzák egymást, addig tudnak együttműködni. Ugyanakkor képtelen bízni benne. Ismeri a természetét, tudja, hogy tartania kell a két lépés távolságot. Ennek ellenére valóban képes vele jól érezni magát. Gyakorta előfordul, hogy kölcsönösen "tréfálják meg" a másikat valamivel, akár egy szappanoperáról, akár egy székbekötözős érzelmi zsarolásról van szó. Kétségtelen, Viclyn az, aki nehezebben viseli, ha ő a tréfák áldozata, nehezen teszi túl magát rajtuk. Nocturn folyamatosan annak apjára, Theltasra emlékezteti őt, hiszen ismerte a mágust személyesen is. Csupán éretlenebbnek, gyerekesebbnek tartja őt ősénél. A szervezet tagjai közül talán Rinaayával a legrosszabb a viszonya. Egy hisztérikus fruskának tartja őt, aki teljesen alkalmatlan arra, hogy egy ilyen szervezet hasznára váljon. Úgy véli, egy ilyen instabil, önmagával rendszeresen elfogult, kicsapongó személyiség egyszerűen nem alkalmas bármiféle döntés meghozatalára. Ha teheti, nem is hajlandó foglalkozni a "gyanúsan emberszagú" boszorkánnyal. Viszonyát Illiame-mel természetesen titkolja. Nem akarja, hogy bárki is tudjon arról, hogy van köztük valami. Egészen másképpen viselkedik akkor, amikor kettesben van a lánnyal, igaz, olyankor sem alacsonyodik le egy bizonyos szintre, s a félvér számára ezek a pillanatok sem mentesek a megaláztatásoktól. Viclyn képtelen önmagát kifejezni, s nem tudja, miért viseltet így a lány iránt, igazából teljesen össze van zavarodva. Nem tud nem fájdalmat okozni neki, még akkor is, ha a lány naivitása miatt egyáltalán nem észleli, hogy gyakorlatilag a drow valamilyen szinten kihasználja. Nem képes foglalkozni Illiame érzéseivel, számára csak önmaga fontos. Van benne egyfajta birtoklási vágy, amiért egyszerűen magáénak akarja tudni őt. Ugyanakkor képtelen megérteni, Illiame miért őt választotta, amikor ő úgy érzi, semmit sem tudna neki nyújtani. Időnként talán képes valamennyit megmutatni neki félelmeiből, vágyaiból s megtörtségéből, ám tulajdonképpen ez elég ritka. Általában inkább azt várja, hogy a lány kiszolgálja őt. Kedveli a drowk sakkjátékát, a savát, kifejezetten jó játékos. Emellett hobbyja a "napi 20 óra" edzés, valamint a fürdő és a masszázs. Az egészségtelen életmódot messze kerüli, az alkoholt különösen, amit igazából nem is bírna. Gyenge májú, soha nem ivott, valószínűleg egy kevés italtól is kidőlne. Néha még az illóolajokra is érzékeny. A drowkról A Forgotten Realms világa alapján. A drowk, elterjedtebb megnevezésükön sötételfek az elfek egyik alfaja. Obszidián színű bőrük és (legtöbbször) vörös szemük, s halvány szőke, ezüst vagy fehér hajuk van. Akárcsak a többi elf, ők is kecses, vékony alkattal rendelkeznek, valamint hosszú, hegyes fülekkel. Mint felszíni elf társaik, ők is képtelenek szakállat növeszteni. Büszke s kegyetlen nép, nem bíznak senkiben, csakis saját magukban. A barátság fogalma ismeretlen előttük, bármikor képesek hátba szúrni akár a szövetségesüket is, ha az előrébb segíti céljaikat. Hierarchiájuk szerint náluk a nőuralom hódít, ugyanis ők képesek a leginkább kapcsolatot teremteni Lolth-al, az Istennőjükkel. A férfiakat általában mágusnak vagy harcosnak taníttatják, azonban többre értékelik a mágiát a fizikai harcnál. Arrogánsak, szadisták, hedonisták, utálnak minden más fajt, saját magukat tartják a felsőbbrendű fajnak a többihez képest. Szemeik a sötéthez vannak szokva. A teljes sötétben nem látnak (csupán hőlátással), nagyon halvány fényre szükségük van a látáshoz. A napfényt és egyéb erős fényeket viszont nem bírják. Mélyen a föld alatt élnek, világukat Mélysötétnek nevezik, a legnagyobb városuk pedig Menzoberranzan. Fontos számukra a pókok tisztelete, ugyanis Istennőjük, a Káosz Istennője, Lolth is egy pók alakját veszi fel. A város központja épp ezért Lolth temploma. A piszkos, kétkezi munkákat alantasabb fajokkal végeztetik el. Saját nyelvvel, kultúrával rendelkeznek. Története Mélysötét rejtelmei A Do'ana ház Menzoberranzan nyolc nemesi családjának egyike volt; a hetedik legrangosabb családként hatalommal és befolyással egyaránt rendelkeztek, bár mentalitásuk végett természetesen ez sem volt elég. Mint minden "átlagos" család, a maguk piszkos módszereivel megpróbáltak minél feljebb kapaszkodni, miközben arra is ügyeltek, hogy a rangban alattuk álló családok ne tudják őket lelökni pozíciójukból. Viclyn gyermekkora nem különbözött az átlagos menzoberranzani hímekétől. A nevelési eszközök az ostorban és a változatos, kínzásra alkalmas tárak megismerésével kezdődött, ezáltal megtanítva őt a legfontosabb szabályokra: ne legyen sohasem láb alatt. A szeretetet és a gyengédséget erőszakkal korán kiverték belőle, hogy egy tökéletes katonát formáljanak belőle. Meg kellett tanulnia, hogy - kultúrája szerint - hol a helye. A kegyelmet a drowk nem ismerik és nem fogták vissza magukat egy-egy büntetés alkalmával. Így ha valamit nem anyjának, Brizának megfelelően tett, természetesen megbüntették. A hegek a mai napig láthatóak Viclyn testén. thumb|Viclyn és Caelkoth Harmadik fiúgyermekként látta meg a napvilágot, ami már csak azért is érdekes, mert a menzoberranzaniak kultúrája tiltja, hogy egy családba három fiú szülessen, rendszerint még csecsemő korban megölik az újonnan születettet. Ez az eset azonban más volt, hiszen a nagyasszonyanya számított a gyermek születésére egy jóslat miatt. A jóslat csupán arról szólt, hogy a három fivér közül csak egy marad, a másik kettő elhalálozik a harmadik által, s aki túléli, az lesz a tökéletes ajándék a Pókkirálynő számára. Magyarán azt, aki képes megölni két testvérét, áldozatként kínálná fel a jövőben az Istennő számára, amiért cserébe még több erőt, még több hatalmat kaphat. A vajákos s lányainak szemforgatása és rosszallása nem érdekelte a házanyát, úgy döntött, beteljesíti a jóslatot, s szerinte bűn lenne egy ilyen lehetőséget kihagyni. Ekképpen a csecsemő Viclyn is életben maradhatott. Nevét az Abyssról kapta, hiszen annak jeleit megfejtve érkezett el a nagyasszonyanyához a jóslat, valamint foglalkozásáról, amit már ekkor eldöntött neki anyja, hiszen a legidősebb testvért mágusnak, a középsőt meg már harcosnak szánták, szükség volt hát valami újra. Így az anya a bérgyilkost jelölte meg számára már ekkor. Így kapta a gyermek a Viclyn nevet. Viclyn és Claekoth apja akkoriban a ház egyik legjobb harcosa és a nagyasszonyanya kedvenc szeretője volt, míg a legidősebb fivér - ekkorra már a ház úrnőjének keze által elhalálozott - mágus sarja. Külső vonásokban meg is látszódott a különbség, a fiatal Viclyn sokkal inkább hasonlított a durva vonású középső fivérre, mintsem az elegánsabb, bájosabb arcú Kronarra. Még jellemeikben is inkább hasonlítottak, Claekoth ugyanolyan morgolódó, flegma volt, mint Viclyn. Kronar azonban kedvesebb, elbűvölőbb, ámde ravaszabb és számítóbb volt. Talán ezért is kedvelte őt jobban Viclyn, ha valamire szüksége volt, folyton inkább legidősebb fivéréhez fordult, aki többnyire megértően bánt vele. A középső testvér valószínű, riválist látott a gyermekben, amint Viclyn betette lábát a Meele Magtherebe, a drowk harci iskolájába. Hiszen ugyan Viclyn mágiában sosem jeleskedett - bár elméleti szinten tökéletesen értette, a gyakorlat már nem ment eléggé - , fizikai adottságai, ruganyossága, gyorsasága, valamint tehetsége hamar kiütközött. thumb|150px|Az idősebb fivér, Kronar - Viclynnel kifejezetten testvéri volt a viszonyukNeveltetése kiölte belőle a jóság szikráját, s azzá lett, akivé születése után szánták. A Do'ana ház egyik legképzettebb és leghűségesebb bérgyilkosa - még ha a drowknál a hűség fogalma egészen torz jelentést is kap. Beváltotta anyja kívánalmait, tökéletes bábuja volt annak a játéknak, amit űzött. Mire nagykorúvá vált, már nem kérdezett, s látszólag sosem kételkedett. Hisz náluk a kételkedőket kegyetlenül megbüntették, a drow nőstények, főleg a családanyák különösen értettek a kínzás, gyötrés és elhallgattatás különféle módszereihez. Viclyn testén máig felfedezhetőek a mély barázdaként elnyúló hegek, főleg az ostorcsapások és marások nyomai, melyeket vagy nevelő célzattal, vagy büntetésként, vagy egy-egy nőstény szeszélyeinek kiélése miatt kapott. Azonban a hímnek volt egy másik, egy titkos élete is. Kérdéses, a drow nőstények valóban nem tudtak a férfiak eme szokásaikról, vagy szándékosan engedték nekik, hogy kiélhessék maguk kegyetlenségét. Valószínűsíthető az utóbbi, hiszen ezáltal elérhették, hogy ne akarjanak lázadozni. A hierarchiában alattuk állókat, a kitaszítottakat és az alantasabb fajok egyedeit maguk is úgy kezelhették, ahogyan a nők viselkedtek velük. Valamint ugyanúgy eljárhattak szórakozni, maguk között pedig talán valamivel fesztelenebb volt a légkör. Barátságok, szövetségek alakultak, csak hogy később önnös érdekekből szakítsák meg azokat, akár a túlélés érdekében kellett hátrahagyniuk egy bajtársat a csávában, akár egy nagyobb haszon miatt kellett hátbaszúrniuk a "legjobb barátjukat". A maguk groteszk, torz fogalma a barátságról és a bizalomról segítette a túlélésben a ravaszabbakat. thumb|left|150px|Egy drider - félig drow, félig pók; azon drowk büntetése, akik megtagadják IstennőjüketHiszen mindig csak az számít, hogy melyikük a legravaszabb, melyikük képes túljárni a másik eszén. Talán önmaguk sem realizálták, de azzá váltak, ami ellen kisgyerekként a leginkább küzdöttek. Tökéletesen behálózta az ő életüket is a Pókkirálynő által olyannyira elvárt és magasztolt káosz. Megtanították őket gyűlölni, s amikor elég képzettek s érettek lehettek hozzá, a felszínre vitték őket, hogy távoli rokonaikat, a felszínlakó elfeket mészárolják le egy-egy "szent háború" nevében, nem kímélve gyermekeket és nőket sem. Élvezetből öltek, hiszen ez volt beléjük nevelve egyszerűen. Ugyan a férfiak a maguk módján összetartóbb, barátságosabb közösséget alkotnak, Viclyn még drow mértékkel is kifejezetten barátságtalan, antiszociális egyén volt. Nehezen barátkozott, nem volt képes lazítani. A mosolygós, önfeledt kisfiúból kineveltek mindent, ami a gyengeségre adna jelet. Inkább a saját feje után ment, amikor tehette, és nem kommunikált másokkal annál többet, mint amennyit feltétlenül kellett. Vezetőként ugyan megállta a helyét, csípős megjegyzései s karizmatikus személyisége lehetővé tették számára, hogy ideig-óráig képes legyen egy-egy csapatot elvezetni, ha a szükség úgy adja, mindez inkább hátrányává vált, amikor bátyja, Claekoth az életére tört. Ugyan sokat kockáztatott, siker esetén ármánykodása száz százalékosan megtérül, valamint a ház harcosai is jobban örültek volna, ha a hozzájuk közelebb álló, barátságosabb fivér kapja a fegyvermesteri címet. Még ha a fivérekben ez nem is tudatosult, de mindez talán már annak a jóslatnak az előzménye lehetett, melynek beteljesedését - vagy éppen be nem teljesedését - homály fedi. Egy misszió során történt meg hát az árulás; Viclyn néhány képzett harcossal, valamint fivérével egy kereskedő karavánt kísért Ched Nasadba a Mélysötéten át, hogy megvédjék őket az odalent megbújó borzalmaktól. A portyázó drowkat sem kímélik ugyanis a különböző rettenetek, akár a szörnyetegekről, akár a drowk némelyik ellenségéről, például az illithidekről van szó. Távol Menzoberranzantól, ám nem elég közel Ched Nasad városához rántottak kardot Viclyn ellen; a túlerő önmagába véve még nem lett volna probléma, ám ezúttal Claekoth volt a ravaszabb, sikerült túljárnia Viclyn eszén. Megölni viszont nem tudta, legalábbis csupán azt hitte, hogy megölte őt. Valójában viszont száműzöttként menekült, ugyanis nem volt más választása. Ismereteit a Mélysötétben lévő növényekről kamatoztathatta akár a sérüléseit gyógyító növények, akár táplálék esetén. Sötét időszaka volt ez életének, amikor csak a túlélésre fordíthatta erejét. Vissza nem mehetett, ám nem is maradhatott, így az egyetlen megmaradt lehetőségét használta fel: elindult a felszín felé. Élete eddigi hatszáz éve során gyakran látogatott a felszíni világba a különböző hadjáratok által, így pontosan tudta, merre kell elindulnia. Körülbelül két hónapot töltött a Mélysötétben, a már ismert úton haladva, kiképzésére, fegyvereire és túlélési ösztöneire hagyatkozva. A megannyi borzalom nem tántorította el, legfeljebb szívét keményítette meg még inkább. S miután a felszínhez közel egy sérült hadjárati csapattal is összefutott - bár ekkorra már öntudatánál is alig volt, éppen csak egy kicsivel volt több egy vadállatnál, így gondolkozás nélkül mészárolta le őket - , megszűnt az utolsó kapcsolata is a drowk világával és a Pókkirálynővel. A felszíni világ Már ismert egyet s mást a felszín világáról. Ismerte a Napot, kinek pokoli, ragyogó fényére olyan érzékeny a szeme, s ismerte a Holdat is, a Nap lágyabb, szebb, gyengédebb szeretőjét is, kinek ragyogása inkább pontosan ideális Viclyn számára. Felszínre való kerülése után a közeli erdőben húzta meg magát, egy barlangban, míg kieszelte, hogyan tovább. Tudta, hogy tovább kell mennie, hiszen gyakorta portyáznak errefelé rájuk vadászó kalandorok, akikkel jelenleg nem képes foglalkozni. Viszont erőt kellett gyűjtenie; stresszes, nyomorultságban, elszigeteltségben és veszélyekben gazdag időkön esett túl. Még ha elvei tiltották is, akkor és ott tényleg szüksége volt az igazi pihenésre, az igazi nyugalomra. Hosszú idő után először hunyta álomra a szemét; igazi álomra, nem pedig az azt helyettesítő meditációra. Ekképpen pedig még a Nap gyilkos sugarai elől is elrejtőzhetett. thumb|left|150px Már a következő éjjel rájött arra, hogy újabb komplikációkba fog ütközni. A barlang, amiben meghúzta magát, ideig-óráig megvédte őt a napsugarak nagy részétől, azonban fegyverein és piwafwiján rendellenességeket vett észre. Köpenyén elmosódni látszottak a minták, s kedvenc kardját is valamiért másnak ítélte. Éppen csak egy apró elváltozás, ám ő mégis észrevette, s azt is pontosan tudta, mi történt. A drow eszközöket nem a felszíni túlélésre tervezték. Különös átka ez a felszínnek, ám az ő fegyvereik és mágikus felszereléseik egyszerűen elolvadnak, elpusztulnak a Napon. Tudta jól, hogy egy hét, legfeljebb kettő, mire az eszközei teljesen használhatatlanná válnak. Mégis, egy gyűrűje kivételt képzett ez alól. köv. Insignis Reliquia Belefásult életébe; már a gyilkolás sem adta meg számára azt az örömöt, mint régen, ifjúsága látszólag az enyészetté veszett, hiszen már egy igen idős drowról beszélhetünk, aki messze túlhaladta fajtája tagjainak átlagéletkorát, hiszen nem tudták mindeddig megölni. S ugyan időnként csak-csak ráakadt egy-két izgalmas misszióra, ahol már valóban kockáztathatta életét, valamint a mágiavilág sem zárkózott el tőle teljesen (többek között megismerte Theltas Nocturnt, nagyjából kétszáz évvel a jelenlegi események előtt, valamint Karakurában még egy tündér-vízignóm korcsra is ráakadt), az idő fásulttá változtatta őt, egyszerűen elkoptak hajdani motivációi az esetleges bosszút illetően. Új célt azonban nem tudta, hol lelhet. Feléppíttetett ugyan magának egy erős bázist és menedéket a Történelmi Múzeum képében (ahol senki sem tud róla, hogy tulajdonképpen a legnagyobb őskövület valahol az épület alagsorában tengeti életét), s időről időre megbízásokat is kapott, mindez már nem jelentette számára azt a dicsőséget, sem azt az izgalmat, mint régen. Azonban több, mint háromezer évnyi tapasztalattal a háta mögött még így is akadnak olyanok, akik szemet vetnek rá és igényt tartanak szolgálataira. S sokáig ugyan ezt az ifjabbik Nocturn jól titkolta, de hátsó szándéka is volt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy pont egy drowt keres fel szervezetébe. Első sorban ugyanis nem kiemelkedő képességei, hanem a személye az, akire szüksége volt, hogy felébreszthessen álmából egy alvó hercegnőt. Egy meghívót küldött hát Viclynnek, miszerint a folyóparton találkozna vele, valamint egy érmét is mellékelt a levélhez. Viclyn természetesen teljes harci készültségben jelent meg a találkozóhelyen, ahol nem kis meglepetésére nem csak házigazdájával, hanem egy másik vendéggel, Rinaayával is találkozott. A boszorkánnyal már ettől a pillanattól kezdve érezhető volt feszült viszonya, arroganciájuk miatt képtelenek egy légtérben megmaradni. Kölcsönösen lenézik egymást és egyszerűen nem foglalkoznak a másikkal; már találkozásuk pillanatában eldöntetett, miszerint köztük a csapatmunka lehetetlen fogalom marad. Nocturn ugyan nem mutatta, de az első benyomása nem volt pozitív a drowról, úgy érezte, talán még se lesz szüksége rá, és egyszerűen meg kéne ölnie. Még sem tette meg, és meghívta szervezetébe, amit némi vonakodás után, de végül készségesen elfogadott. Persze bizalmát képtelen volt fenntartani Theltas fia iránt, hiszen ismerte annak apját, tudja, mire számíthat tőle. Azonban ez inkább egészséges óvatosság, mintsem teljes bizalmatlanság. Nocturnnal furcsa módon ezután hamar összebarátkoztak. Viclynnek célt adott a szervezettel, s olyan munkákat, melyek ismét kihívást jelentenek számára, és amikben életét kockáztathatja; a veszély szeretete mindig is szinte alkotóeleme volt minden drownak. Bár Viclyn a mai napig néha nehezen viseli Nocturn kicsapongó természetét, túl fiatal, vad és féktelen még, ő pedig felismerte a közte és az apja között lévő különbségeket, azonban ezek, és folyamatos ármánykodásai ellenére mondhatni, Viclyn egyetlen barátjává vált. Egyik első missziójára indult volna a mágussal. Las Vegasba, a Demon Casino nevű helyre volt hivatalos, részleteket azonban szokás szerint nem tudott meg a küldetésről. A Casino bejárata előtt csatlakozott hozzájuk egy hölgy, akivel Viclyn nem sokat foglalkozott. Mindkettejük arcát csuklya takarta, így nem láthatták egymást mindaddig, amíg be nem értek az épületbe; nagyjából ekkortájt Nocturn hirtelen és valami "különös véletlen" folytán fel is szívódott, azonban ezt csak akkor vették észre, amikor már beértek. Amikor lekerült mindkettejük fejéről a csuklya, döbbenten meredtek a másikra, ugyanis egyáltalán nem számítottak arra a látványra, ami fogadja majd őket. Viclyn évezredek óta nem találkozott egy példánnyal sem saját fajának nőstényei közül, még ha Illiame láthatóan csupán legjobb esetben is félvér lehetett sötétszürke bőrével, a lány pedig sosem látott egyetlen drowt sem életében, nem beszélve arról, még csak azt sem tudja, mit is jelent a szó. Viclyn jóformán ledöbbent önmagán és a lányon egyaránt, és azonnal elfordult tőle, kínosnak tartotta a helyzetet. Nem tudta eldönteni, örülnie kéne, vagy éppen haragudnia, végül mégis az utóbbi mellett döntött, hisz mint kiderült, a nőstény még csak ősei nyelvét sem beszéli, és sehol sem látta benne azt a vehemenciát, ami a drow nőkben megvan. Innentől kezdve úgy döntött, nem foglalkozik vele annál többet, mint amennyit feltétlenül szükséges, teljesen haszontalannak gondolta őt. Képességek *'Fegyvermester:' Jóformán születése óta harcosnak nevelték, a Meele Magthereben pedig alaposan kiképezték az alapokból, ezt pedig az idők során még nagyobb tökélyre fejlesztette. A gyors fegyvereket kedveli, például tőrök és vívókardok, valamint a hosszú kardokat. *'Távolharc:' Dobótőrökkel, nyílpuskákkal s lőfegyverekkel is tökéletesen bánik. Bár a modern fegyverek nem tartoznak a kedvencei közé, alkalmazkodva a korhoz mégis megtanulta, hogyan kell kezelni őket. Mérgezett dobótőreit s nyílpuskáját viszont szívesebben alkalmazza a használatakor túl nagy zajjal járó lőfegyereket. *'Fizikai erő': Faji jellegzetességeiből adódóan nem rendelkezik kifejezetten erős fizikummal, fizikai erő helyett első sorban ügyességét használja ki. Kiváló egyensúlyérzéke és gyorsasága, s természetesen képzettsége lehetővé teszi, hogy akár fegyverek használata nélkül is képes legyen hatékonyan harcolni, s több harcművészetbe is belekóstolt élete során. Azonban saját biztonságérzete érdekében nem válik meg fegyvereitől egykönnyen. Jobban bízik fegyverhasználati tudásában. Egy jól képzett hakuda mester valószínűleg könnyen a földre kényszerítené egy pusztakezes küzdelem során. *'Mágia:' Mint a nemes drowk egyike, minimális mágiahasználatot kötelező volt tanulnia, de nincs kifejezett tehetsége hozzá. Az a típus, aki inkább elméleti szinten ismeri a mágiát. Tudása legfőképpen efféle ismeretekből áll, gyakorlati szinten azonban nem, de legalábbis ritkán használ valódi mágiát. Talán az Abyss és a Pokol lényeinek segítségül hívása az, amivel gyakrabban kísérletezik. Képes érzékelni a mágikus energiákat, felismeri azokat, ám nem irányítja őket. Talán csak családi mágiája az, amit minden napos szinten használ, ami a mérgek felismerésében segíti. *'Árnyékgömb:' Ez egy különleges drow adottság, melyet első sorban a bérgyilkosok s kémek sajátítottak el. Viclyn kedvenc képessége is egyben, gyakorta használja, a megidézett, eleven sötétséget pedig hosszú ideig - ám legfeljebb néhány óráig - képes fenntartani. A sötétséggömb megszüntet minden látásviszonyt a bent tartózkodók számára, s minden fényt elnyel - a fénnyel járó technikák látványelemeit szintén elnyeli, amíg azok a sötétséggömbön belül helyezkednek el. Az árnyékokat formálni is képes, így akár meg is bújhat bennük eltakarva ezzel magát a külvilág elől, vagy egy ember fejét boríthatja be velük, aki így semmit sem lát. *'Levitáció:' A nemes drowk sajátos képessége a levitáció, avagy lebegés. Mint minden (hajdani) nemes drow, Vic is képes levitálni, azonban ez nem repülésre alkalmas képesség, ugyanis csak felfelé és lefelé tud vele mozogni. Fizikai tulajdonságaihoz kellőképpen kihasználja, gyakran segíti őt néhány akrobatikus elem kivitelezéséhez. *'Árnyjárás:' Már hosszú idők óta gyakorolja, de nem emelte mesteri szintre. Egy bonyolult, veszélyes műveletet szeretne elsajátítani, ami kellőképpen kiegészítené képességeit. Azonban még nem jutott el arra a szintre, hogy képes legyen rá. **Sötétséggömb idézése - 1 pont: Pontfüggő a megidézhető sötétséggömbök hatósugarának fele, így 8 pontos KK esetében 4 méter sugarógömböt tud létrehozni. Átlátni nem lehet rajta, elnyel minden fényt. A hőlátásra azonban nem hat ki. **Árnyillúziók - 3 pont: Az árnyékokban bizonyos illúziókat képes létrehozni. Nagyon alacsony szintű, nem valóságos képek, ám elterelésre alkalmasak. Például elhiteti a sötétséggömbben lévő célponttal, hogy épp előtte van, háttal állva neki. **Sötétségfelhő alakítása - 5 pont: Már nem csak méret, hanem forma alapján is tudja alakítani. Így eltakarhat egy-két zavaró utcalámpát, vagy épp a célpont fejét takarhatja el, hogy ne lásson semmit. **Árnyékpajzs - 6 pont: Viclyn számára bonyolult technika. Árnyból alakíthat egy erőmezőt, ami megvédheti egy-egy erősebb támadástól, vagy épp megakadályozhatja, hogy valaki elmenjen egy bizonyos területről. Folyamatos koncentrációt igényel, s legfeljebb néhány másodpercig tartható fent. (KK pontonként egy másodperc) **Árnyszolgák - 7 pont: Árnyszolgákat képes megidézni, legfeljebb kettőt. Fizikai sebzéseket okozhatnak, humanoid alakjuk van. A KK pontszámmal megegyezően képesek sebezni. **Árnysebzés - 8 pont: Az árnyékok a KK pontszám felével egyenlő sebzést okoznak. Vagyis 8 pont KK esetén 4 pontot sebeznek. **Árnyékba olvadás - 9 pont: Amíg árnyékban van, addig képes ténylegesen láthatatlanná válni. Nem tökéletes, a körvonalai látszódnak, ha mozog, ám amíg mozdulatlan, addig nem látható belőle az sem. **Árnyszilárdítás - 10 pont: Az árnyakat képes megszilárdítani tartósan is az árnyékpajzson és az árnyszolgákon kívül. **Árnyjárás - 12 pont: Tényleges árnyjárásról, egyfajta teleportációról beszélünk. Beléphet egy árnyékba és egy másikban lyukad ki, a KK pontjainak megfelelő sugarú területen. Árnyékká azonban nem válik. **Árnyasítás - 14 pont: Abban különbözik a sötétséggömbtől, hogy adott területen minden fényt elszív, ezáltal Viclyn számára ideálissá téve a terepet. Felszerelések A drowk kedvelik a mágikus tulajdonsággal járó tárgyakat, ezek közé tartoznak az amulettek, ereklyék, megbájolt ruhadarabok. Vic is rendelkezik néhánnyal belőlük s amint van rá lehetősége, szívesen bővíti tárházát.thumb|120px|Egyetlen megmaradt tárgyi emléke *A lábbelijén található varázslattal helyettesítheti a helyváltoztató képességet. Ha az nincs rajta, képtelen a shinigamik vagy az arrancarok gyorsaságát felvenni, azonban ha viseli, KK pontjainak értékével megegyezik helyváltoztató képesség tudása. *Egyik kedvenc, az Insignis Reliquiában szerzett ereklyéje egy pajzsvágó tőr. Rendes harcra igazából alkalmatlan, ugyanis a penge életlen, de gond nélkül képes egyszerűen szétvágni szinte bármiféle pajzsot. Legfeljebb a KK pontjaival egyenlő erős pajzsot képes semlegesíteni. *Másik kedvence a baziliszkusz méreggel átitatott ikerpenge, melyeket Illiametől kapott. *Viszonylag friss szerzeménye a Démon Casinoban elnyert kesztyű, melyet a Szükség Ládája adott neki. A kesztyű valamennyire képes kiegyensúlyozni Viclyn mágiában való jártasságának hiányát, legalábbis ebben való hátrányát. Bizonyos támadó mágiákat képes elnyelni - például egy tűzgömböt - , majd amikor eléggé feltöltődött, ugyanezeket azonos erővel vissza is küldheti támadójára. Idézetek *Cöhh... *De ha már üzletet ajánlott, feltételezem, képességeim miatt keresett. Nem bánom, hadd halljam. Felkeltette az érdeklődésemet. Kit kell megölnöm és mit kapok cserébe? *Az Abyss sötét bugyraira Önökkel! *Ha annyit élt volna, mint én, Önből is kipusztult volna a jóhiszeműség, és csak a racionalitás hajtaná. Cserébe nem ölnék meg. *Kopj le... Hogyan készült? Név: A sötételfeknek elég nagy fandomjuk van, az egyik leghájpoltabb fantasy faj, vagyis természetesen tartozik hozzá saját nyelv, valamint saját nevek is, jelentésekkel együtt. Miután eldöntöttem, hogy nagyjából milyen karaktert szeretnék (férfi, bérgyilkos, gonosz, etc.), már csak a megfelelő jelentésű neveket kellett összeválogatnom egy neten található listából. A drow nevekben a keresztnevet és a családnevet is két részre szokás osztani, mert kettő-kettő részből teszik össze a neveket jelentésük miatt. Családnévnél is próbáltam olyat összeválogatni jelentés szerint, ami nagyjából illik egy ilyen klánhoz, így innen jött a Do'ana, aminek jelentése "Éjben járók". Aki esetleg olvasott Forgotten Realms regényeket (vagy még nem, de szeretne, nekik a Sötételf Trilógiát ajánlom kezdésre), és ismeri Drizzt Do'Urden nevét, ismerősnek találhatja, de ez pusztán a hasonló jelentés miatt alakult ki úgy, természetesen nem koppintani akarom. (megjegyzem, hogy én inkább Pharaun és Ryld fan vagyok, mint Drizzt, és persze Jarlaxle xD) A "Do" szócska a családnévben felel meg a "járók" (angolul: "Walkers in") jelentéssel egyeztethető, vagyis Drizzt családneve valami olyasmit jelenthet, hogy "sötétben járók". Keresztnevében olyat igyekeztem összetákolni, ami tökéletesen fedi a foglalkozását. Bérgyilkos, gyermekkora óta erre nevelik, valamint valamennyi mágiát is kitanult, arra pedig eleget, hogy az Abyss néhány gyengébb démonát segítségére tudja hívni, első sorban információszerzésre. Szerintem jól fedi a neve azt, hogy ő kicsoda. Megjegyzem, hogy amiért mindenki Vic-nek becézi (a Vicy-t inkább hagyjuk xD), annak a jelentései a következőek lennének: Abyss, mély, mélyreható, alapos, erős, mély hatású. xD Talán ez az első olyan karakterem, akinél szándékosan figyeltem a jelentésekre, sőt, első sorban ezt tartottam szem előtt. Persze fontos volt, hogy azért meglegyen a szép csengése. Kivételesen nem akartam egy hosszú, bonyolult és kimondhatatlan nevet, most elég volt valami egyszerűbb is, legalábbis a szótagok számát tekintve. Külső: Eredetileg úgy gondoltam, hogy Drizztről majd biztosan találok egy csomó jó képet, mert hype kari, a legnagyobb vépé, mindenki imádja. Képek valóban vannak róla bőven, de a legtöbb egyáltalán nem tetszik. Kicsit nehézkes emiatt jó képet találni róla, pedig igyekeztem a legstandardabb külsejű sötételfet kialakítani. Általában deviantarton vagy google-ban nézelődök, és ha szerencsém van, akkor találok olyan képet, ami megfog. Ennél a karimnál ritkán váltok avit amúgy is, az előző is bent volt jó fél évet legalább, a mostani meg, amit pár napja cseréltem, legalább ugyanennyi ideig fog örvendeztetni. Talán a mostani és az előző a két kedvenc avatarom róla. Az meg csak egyértelmű, hogy muszáj megmaradnom ennél a bántóan klisés külsőnél, már ami a hosszú hajat és húdedárk kisugárzását illeti. Odavagyok a hosszú hajú pasikért, és nagyon hiányzott egy a kariállományomból. Története: Bevallom, az előtörit összecsaptam, az volt a lényeg, hogy gyorsan kész legyen. Sokkal több időt és energiát kellett volna belefektetnem, amit igyekszem azóta pótolni, aminek az eredménye itt, a wikin látható. Bármilyen klisésen is alakítom a karit (teljesen szándékosan), az egyik legnehezebben játszható fajnak tartom. Egy pasi játékosnak talán valamivel könnyebb (user nőnemű), de még ezt sem tudnám biztosra állítani. Nagyon népszerű faj fantasy szerepjátékokban, és nagyon sokan játsszák, de pályafutásom során láttam talán két olyan személyt, aki hitelesen alakította. Én néha még mindig kicsinek érzem magam egy olyan karakterhez, amilyen Vic. Annak ellenére, hogy kifejezetten gördülékenyen írok vele, nekem attól még igazi kihívás a karakter. Egy ilyen fajhoz ÉS kaszthoz (a foglalkozását értem ez alatt) szükség van tényleges játékosi tapasztalatra. Semmiképpen sem kezdőknek való, rengeteg háttérismeretre van szükség hozzá. Ismerni kell a világukat, szokásaikat, mi befolyásolja őket, kultúra, vallás, előnyök, hátrányok, szóval el kell olvasni azért jó néhány regényt ahhoz, hogy ténylegesen el tudd képzelni a világukat. (megjegyzés: erre a Sötételf trilógiának talán csak az első kötete alkalmas, de még azt is zárójelbe tenném, mert Drizzt egy kib...tt vépé, ráadásul különc is, ezért érdemesebb Elaine Cunnigham vagy Richard Lee Bryers könyveit olvasgatni). Itt jegyezném meg, hogy Vicnek semmi köze a WoW-hoz, mert user utálja azt, az egész egy koppintásra alapszik és hatalmas marhaságok vannak benne. A sötételfek nem vérelfek, éjelfek, holdelfek, vagy amiket még kitalálnak. Szigorúan a Dungeons and Dragons és Forgotten Realms világra építettem (a kettő gyakorlatilag ugyanaz, az FR a DnD-re épül xD). A drowk nem dwarf-ok, és nem négerek, és már nagyon unalmas ezt hallani. xDxD Alapjába véve egy olyan faj, amit a Bleach világába nem nagyon lehet beilleszteni, de nem is azért játszom, hanem just for fun. Bár ez a legtöbb KK karinál megfigyelhető, gyakorlatilag egy külön univerzumot alkotunk magunknak, ami nagyrészt független a Bleach világát illető dolgoknak, de nekem ez tökéletesen megfelel. Szóval, előtöri. Eredeti KK-m egy fél-ork nőstény, Bertha lett volna, amit először elkezdtem átalakítani emberré, meg is volt a töri, de nem tetszett, így kidobtam szegény Berthust a lomtárba, pedig életem első RPG karaktere. Első nehézséget a nem kitalálása okozta. Kariállományom nagy része nőneműekből áll, fura is lenne, ha csaj user létemre több férfi karim lenne. Nőnemű drowkról sokkal több jó képet is találtam, de igazából örülök, hogy férfit alkottam a kariból. Nekem már ott van Eras igazi gonosz nőnek. Tökéletes sötételf papnő lehetne abból a kariból, vagyis ha nőnek indítom a karit, akkor csak még egy Erast csinálok, annak meg nincs értelme. (igazából Eras resuját is egy drows dologra alapoztam xDxD) Kaszt esetében vaciláltam sokat, hogy inkább mágiához vagy harchoz értsen, végül a bérgyilkos foglalkozást tartottam ideálisnak, hiszen ők minimális szinten, de azért használnak némi mágiát. Bár kicsit csaltam a képességeknél, belevettem egy magasabb szintű mágikus képességet, a démonidézést, természetesen alaposan lekorlátolva. Valójában képzett mágusok alkalmazzák, például Gromph Baenre küldött démon bérgyilkosokat Quenthel Baenre (ismerős a név? xD) meggyilkolására az A Pókkirálynő háborúja kötetekben. Túlságosan tetszett az egész, muszáj volt megkaparintanom. Kell ennyi vépésség. :/ xD Szóval, a fanatizmusom adott, sőt, valamennyi nyelvtudás is, amit meg nem tudok, arra van egy remek szótáram is. Szerencsére rendelkezek elegendő háttérismerettel a sok könyvnek köszönhetően, amit elolvastam, a VtM mellett a legnagyobb fanatizációm. Bár érdekes, mert a kari megalkotása előtt egyáltalán nem szerettem az elfeket. Mindenki elf akart lenni, én meg nem vagyok a mai napig sem különösebben oda a felszíniekért. Mindig gyönyörűek, mindig tökéletesek, nekem túl unalmas, és kultúrájuk sem vonz. Persze a drowk már egy kicsit más tészta. Jellemileg a lehető legklisésebb sötételfet csináltam meg, és nagyon vázlatosan leírtam, hogyan kényszerült rá, hogy elhagyja Menzoberranzant, valamint próbáltam szemléltetni, milyen sorsuk van a selfeknek, férfiként ugyanis elég rossz sorsod van, náluk nőuralom van. Ebből merítettem Vic némelyik fóbiáját, mert hát még ő sem lehet tökéletes, hiába állítja, hogy az. Hasonlóságok-különbségek: Igazából Vic sokkal mélyebb jellem annál, aminek tűnik, valamint teljesen önkéntelenül én is többet raktam be a karakterbe magamból annál, amit terveztem. Ezek nem jellemekre aggatott fogalmak, hanem inkább érzések és múltbeli dolgok alapján jönnek ki. Gyakorlatilag egy számomra fontos, múlt beli eseménynek az átirata, amiről nem szívesen beszélek a mai napig, de hiszen mindenkinek van ilyene. xD Jellemileg egyébként nincs köztünk hasonlóság, inkább csak érzésvilágban. Kategória:Insignis Reliquia